Crawly and Tickly
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: In the Tickle Realm, Ben wanders into the deep parts of the Tickle Forest and ends up at the mercy of the Tickle bugs!


**Thanks to my super awesome friend, guestsurprise, here's a Tickle Realm story by me! Enjoy!**

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben Tennyson laughed himself silly as he was being tickled by Jocu's plants in the Tickle garden.

Fluffy vines had tied up his arms and legs, then more feather vines slithered into his shirt and gave his tummy, chest and armpits a torturous tickling.

"JOCUHUHUHUUUU! HELP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben screeched with laughter.

Jocu was sitting on his lawn chair watching Ben's tickle torment. "I don't know, Ben. Your laughter is very strong today! More than usual!"

"PLEASE! MAKE THEM STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" One minute, Ben was at home minding his own business and the next thing you know, he was drug to the Tickle Realm and being forced to laugh out of his wits from tickling. Jocu even confiscated the Omnitrix so he wouldn't become an alien to escape!

Jocu and the rest of the Tickle monsters love the sound of joyous laughter, especially caused by tickling. That's what a Tickle monster lives for.

But it's a smart Tickle monster who knows when to stop. Jocu snapped his fingers and the vines released Ben, the exhausted teen rested on the feathery grass to catch his breath.

"Tired?"

Ben looked up to see Jocu's toothy grin. "Why don't we get you inside? Fuzzles has been eager to have you sleep on him again!"

"Oh, no! Not that tickling bed!" Ben said, standing up. "Besides, I'm not even tired!"

"Oh, really?" Jocu purred and went into a pouncing position. "Then you won't mind a game of hide and tickle?"

The monster lunged forward and Ben ran away deeper into the Tickle Forest.

Jocu watched his human friend run away and smiled to himself. Vivo walked up to his brother. "So, Ben's gone into the Tickle Forest, huh?"

"Oh, yes. Tons of ticklish perils await him." Jocu giggled.

* * *

In the forest, Ben was dodging fuzzy and feathery tree branches and leaves that tried to tickle him on contact!

"I HATE BEING TICKLED!" Ben wailed as he ran. He was out of breath and rested in a clearing. He flopped on the feather grass to relax.

"Man, it's tickles, tickles, tickles everywhere! This is the one place I'm out of my league!" Ben sighed. "What kind of hero am I if I'm too ticklish?" Ben was always embarrassed when he gets tickled. It was one of his greatest weaknesses and these Tickle monsters take advantage of it to a tee.

And Ben knew all too well he was no match for their tickly wrath.

"I better get moving before-"

Ben tried to get up, but couldn't. Panicking, he moved harder and harder until he made the shocking discovery that he was stuck in a giant spider web!

"GAH! Where did this come from?!" Ben struggled to pull himself free, but the web was too sticky and strong. With his body spread out in a perfect X shape, his body was completely vulnerable.

As if on cue, Ben heard a rustling sound. He snapped his head to the right to see something that made him scream.

Spiders. Large, hairy purple spiders advanced on Ben. Ben immediately closed his eyes in fear.

Ben quivered. "I'd rather be tickled than eaten by spiders!" He waited for the spiders to eat him, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw the spiders staring at him with curious eyes.

Now that he saw them better, these spiders looked pretty cute. They didn't have nasty mandibles or many beady black eyes. They had friendly human smiles and only one set of big black playful eyes similar to babies.

One spider went to Ben's mid-section, pulled up his t-shirt, and crawled onto the top of his flat stomach.

"AAAH!" Ben wriggled around. "That tickles!"

The spider smiled and kept wiggling his furry eight legs on Ben's stomach, making the hero laugh.

Soon, the rest of the spiders went to Ben's body and covered his entire stomach, sides, and chest. Then tickled him with their furry legs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO, PLEASE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Of all the times Ben has been tickled, this was the worst. It felt like dozens of furry fingers were tickling every inch of skin on his torso.

At the sound of Ben's laughter, a group of large light green furry caterpillars inched their way toward Ben. Two of them crawled through his shirt sleeves and wiggles against his armpits. A couple of spiders removed Ben's shoes and let the caterpillars tickle his feet and in between his toes.

"OHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUIT IT! STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A flock of baby blue butterflies fluttered from the trees. With their fluffy wings, they tickled Ben's ears, neck and face.

Ben was on the verge of insanity. He was tickled everywhere he was ticklish.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO, PLEASE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUIT IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Finally, the tickling bugs stopped. A massive wave of relief washes over Ben.

But one spider, the one who tickled Ben in the beginning, didn't want the fun to end. He crawled back to Ben and wriggled into his shirt sleeve, tickling the teen's underarm with his legs.

Ben could only cackle helplessly as the arachnid tickled him. "C'mon! Stop!"

The spider giggled and tickled his way to Ben's neck, purring affectionately while using his hairy legs to tickle.

"Heeheeheeheeheeheehee!" Ben just giggled, at least it was just one spider.

"I think he likes you, Ben!" Jocu said, arriving on the scene. "That's how a Tickle spider shows his affection! By tickling you all over!"

Ben squirmed and giggled as the spider tickle-crawled all over his chest. "Hehehehehehehehehehe! He feels like a furry, tickly hahahand!" He cackled. "P-P-Pleheeheease! Make him stop! He's going for my tummy! Ahahahahahahahaha!"

"Why don't you give him a name?" Jocu suggested.

"A nahahahame?! But I'm being tihihihickled!"

Jocu shook his head. "He won't stop unless you befriend him. That's how Tickle spiders are."

"OKAY! OKAHAHAHAHAY! I'll nahahahahame him...hahahahahahaha! CRAWLEHEHEHEY!"

"Crawly?" said Jocu.

"Yes! Crawly! Hehehehehahahahahahaha!"

Hearing his new name, Crawly stopped at last. Jocu gently bit Ben's neck and injected him with his healing venom.

Ben's ticklish exhaustion was gone. Jocu used his claws to free Ben from the web. "You're quite lucky, Ben. It's very rare being tickled by the Tickle bugs of the forest."

Crawly went up Ben's arm and rested on his shoulder. He nuzzled Ben's cheek and purred affectionately.

Jocu smiled. "And befriend one of them too.

Ben chuckled and stroked the friendly spider. "Y'know, this day wasn't so bad."

"Really? I thought you hated being tickled." said Jocu.

Ben shrugged. "Well, I do. But I know you guys mean well and always use your powers to cheer me and my friends up. So, I'll tolerate the tickling. And Crawly here is pretty cute." He scratched the Tickle spider under the chin.

And although Ben would never admit it, he did have fun in the Tickle Realm.

In fact, he always did. Like he said, his Tickle monster friends always cheered him up when he was down.

After all, there was nothing wrong with a good laugh and making a new friend.


End file.
